Montana meets New York again
by EvilAngel0110
Summary: Lindsay's sister comes to NY. Will Lindsay be happy to see her? DL, Cause they belong with only each other! FlackOC, cause he's hot, Eventually some SMacked, and SheldonPeyton It's my first story. Just had an idea and I felt the need to share it.
1. The Sister

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the silly ideas in my head**

She walked into the department not knowing fully where she was going, but knowing who she was going to see. Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe. She went to reception and asked the small woman behind the desk, "I'm here to see Detective Lindsay Monroe." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. "I'll take care of this Jackie" he said to the officer. He offered his hand; "I'm Detective Don Flack Jr." She took his hand in her own; "And I'm Special Agent Vanessa Monroe FBI."

"Are you related to Lindsay" Flack asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, She is my older sister" Vanessa answered.

"I didn't know Monroe had a sister."

"That's not too surprising" Vanessa began to explain, "I've been undercover for the last year and a half. I finally put Vinny Sassone behind bars for good" She added proudly.

"So I assume you now have a pretty decent amount of time off?" Flack asked.

"Yes, the department gave me two months leave."

Flack didn't respond for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was pulled out of his trance by a familiar voice calling for Montana. Vanessa Monroe turned around to find Danny Messer asking her why she had changed.

"I didn't I've been wearing this all day." She laughed.

Danny turned a light shade of red, "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay I am, I'm Special Agent Vanessa Monroe FBI."

"Monroe huh, so your Lindsay's sister then?" he asked.

"Yes, and I was just telling Det. Flack about my bust of Vinny Sassone, I heard you had something to do with his nephews arrest?"

"Uh huh" Danny replied grimly.

"So Vanessa is going to be in town for a while" Flack spoke up just in time.

"Work or play" Danny asked.

"A bit of both." Vanessa replied. Flack shot a confused look so she explained further. "I'm going to need help from you two; I want to take my sister out for some fun. I know she's probably been a little closed off since she's been in New York and I want to show her she can have a good time and still be brooding and mysterious."

Danny laughed because he knew better than anyone in this city how true that was. That was the reason he loved her, not that he'd ever tell her that. Not until she was ready to hear it.

"So did you have any contact with your sister?" Flack asked.

"I would break away once a month and call her from a secure line, that's how I knew who you both were. She's told me so much about her whole team, As soon as you called me Montana I knew who you were, and tall dark and handsome over here I had pegged when I walked in the door."

Flack blushed slightly but quickly recovered, "So Monroe thinks I'm handsome huh."

Danny rolled his eyes and Vanessa laughed at the two friends.

So can I count you guys in for tonight?" Vanessa asked.

Flack replied quicker than Danny anticipated. "Defiantly, I'm in."

Danny wondered if he was setting himself up for another letdown with Lindsay, but thought what the hell, "Sure I'm in too" he finally answered.


	2. Monroe on a mission

As you know I own nothing…though Vanessa is mine!

Just then they heard an excited screech come from the lab elevators.

"Vanessa" Lindsay screamed.

"LeeLee" she replied causing Don and Danny to exchange a quick glance that didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay.

"When she was a baby she couldn't say my name very well so she called me LeeLee, and it just stuck." Lindsay explained.

"I haven't heard from you in three months, I thought you were dead and no one would tell me anything" Lindsay yelled at her sister.

Vanessa went on to explain that Vinny had suspected her a Fed and had someone watching her every move. "I didn't want to lead him anywhere near you; I was always afraid he would find out and use you against me."

"I'm the big sister, I'm supposed to be the one that worries" Lindsay replied sharply.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa said now starting to look sad for the first time since she arrived, "I just know you don't need anymore stress." She added.

"More Stress" Lindsay quipped only to be interrupted by Flack trying to keep the peace. "Now Monroe you haven't seen your sister in a long time you don't want to fight with her now do you?"

Lindsay shot him a dirty look then admitted he was right.

Danny finally stepped in and asked Vanessa about her mission for tonight. Lindsay looked at her very confused when Vanessa started to explain had in store for her older sister. "We're just going out for drinks and maybe somewhere else, you get Messer, not that either of you mind that huh? I just hope Flack doesn't mind getting stuck with me."

"No I'm more than ok with that", He replied fumbling with a file in his hands.

"Good Vanessa stated quickly, I didn't want to answer for you".

"It's okay", Flack promised "I kinda hoped it would work out that way" he added shyly.

Vanessa looked up at him sweetly; Flack noticed that she'd seemed to have let her guard down some.

She was almost relieved when Danny changed the subject, "So Montana you and your sister look _**a lot** _alike, I actually thought you were standing here flirting with Flack."

"What's the matter Messer ya get jealous?" Flack teased.

"Maybe a little" Danny answered which certainly surprised Lindsay.

"Okay so what time are you guys out of here?" Vanessa interrupted.

"I was just about to leave" Flack said a little excited.

"Yep, I'm done too, what do you got left Montana?" Danny asked.

"I'm here for at least another hour, unless someone wants to help" She replied looking at Danny ever so sweetly.

He tried to look annoyed but failed miserably "I'll help you this time Monroe but you owe me big time." His voice low and seductive.

"I'll make it up to you when we go out tonight" Lindsay promised.

That was all the encouragement Danny needed. They made plans of where they would meet and Danny and Lindsay headed back to the lab to run trace.

Vanessa turned back to Flack who was still fidgeting with his file "So you're done for the day?" She asked.

"Yes I just have to drop this file off at my desk, do you want to wait for me and I'll help you get settled into your hotel."

"Yes, that would be nice it's not going to put you out is it?"

"Not at all, Flack answered, plus I want to get to know you better before we go out tonight".

It didn't take Flack long to get back to where he'd left her. They set off to get her checked in to her hotel talking the whole way there.

"So you were in Florida for two years on the Sassone case?" Flack was asking.

"Yep I wanted to get a feel for the place before I contacted Vinny. I had to make a believable Florida girl."

"Were you ever scared?"

"Only when they had to stage my death so Vinny would have no idea it was me," She explained while showing him the bruises on her chest and stomach where she'd been "shot and killed".

Again Don couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something about her captivated him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Thank you for helping me get settled." She told him.

"Hey no problem, besides I wasn't going to let you wander around New York alone." He realized that was the dumbest thing he's ever said. She wasn't some Damsel in Distress; she could've probably kicked his ass. She had been trained to take down guys twice her size. But to his surprise she looked grateful that he wanted to protect her, like maybe she was afraid that someone would find her.

"So what all do you have to do to be ready for our date?" Flack winced at the word that had just spewed from his lips. Nope that was the dumbest thing he's ever said he thought. But she took it all in stride.

"I need to shower mainly; my flight from Miami took a lot out of me." She replied then added "what about you?"

"I need to shower as well" He answered and she smiled slyly.

"If I hadn't just met you today I'd kill two birds with one stone and let you shower with me."

Flack stood there in shock. Well she's a lot more forward than her sister.

"I'm sorry, she said "I just feel like I know you already, Lindsay told me so much about all of you I forget she was told it'd be in my best interest not to mention anything about me."

"It's okay" Flack assured her "I kinda like the straight forward type."

"Kinda" she whispered seductively as she ran her finger down his chest.

His breath caught in his throat, he'd never met anyone who could leave him speechless like this.

"Well I'm getting in the shower now so why don't you go home and do the same" she said teasingly.

They said their goodbyes; he told her he'd pick her up there in an hour.

She rushed to get in the shower and she'd just stepped out when the phone rang.

"Hello, oh hey LeeLee, yes Don made sure I got here and settled in before he left to go shower."

"I think he likes you sis" Lindsay teased.

Vanessa laughed that one off and got to the topic she'd been waiting to hear about for the last three months.

"So what's up with you and Danny, He's got it bad I can tell by the way he looks at you."

I just can't Ness, I love him to death but I can't drag him into all of this, our family, and the issues I have there. It's not fair to him.

"Why don't you leave that up to him Linds, Tell him our demons and let him decide for himself, if he doesn't want to be with you after you've told all then to hell with him. Though I doubt that will be the case." Vanessa replied.

They talked for a few more minutes before Vanessa realized that Don would be there to get her in less than half an hour. "Look LeeLee I'm gonna get dressed so that Flack doesn't come to get me and I'm in nothing but a towel.

That would be bad I don't think either of you would be able to control yourselves." Lindsay teased. Vanessa laughed again though she knew it was true. The sisters hung up and Vanessa continued to get ready though she was tempted to just stay in her towel and let Don take advantage of her. It had been a long time since she felt the way he made her feel. The chills that went down her spine when he brushed up against her, or the feel of his hand on the small of her back as he led her into a room. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she continued to get ready. She wanted to look beautiful for him. She knew she was no long legged supermodel but she looked ok. Only standing about 5'1 it's true she was short but curvy which she'd never gotten a complaint about. She had a small waist and almost honey colored eyes. She had scars where she'd been shot in the shoulder her first year at the FBI, and the bruises on her chest and stomach from her "death" in Miami. Her thoughts were interrupted with a light knock at her door.


	3. Telling all

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as you all know, except Vanessa **

"Just a second" She called to the direction of the door. She gave herself one last quick glance in the mirror hoping she wasn't underdressed in her favorite pair of jeans and low cut top. "Oh well" she said to herself as she went to the door. She opened it to find Don standing there smiling sweetly with 2 white roses in hand. He must have talked to Lindsay she thought to herself, she loved white roses!

"You look…Wow" he gawked.

"Thank you, so do you." She wasn't lying he looked gorgeous in his jeans button down shirt and black coat. He helped her slip her jacket on and they set out to meet her sister and Danny.

Back at Lindsay's apartment her sister was getting nervous as well. Danny was going to be there any minute and she was getting a little anxious. She had asked Vanessa what she was wearing earlier on the phone so she dressed somewhat similar, though she knew Vanessa would show a little more skin. Her baby sister had a great body so why not show it off a little. She was pulled from her thoughts by a light knock on the door. She took a deep breath and answered it.

Danny's eyes looked her up and down, "You look great" he finally said licking his lips making her melt.

"Thank you Mr. Messer, you clean up real nice too." She replied smiling sweetly remembering that night on the subway tracks.

He pulled his right hand from behind his back and extended a single Lily. "For you."

He's been talking to Vanessa, Lindsay knew. She kissed him on the cheek as a silent thank you, put the lily in water and grabbed her jacket.

As they walked out of her apartment building she asked if he knew what her sister had planned.

"Hey when and FBI agent tells me its top secret I'm not saying a word." He teased.

"Fine" Lindsay quipped back. Knowing when she's been out numbered.

They walked for a while in silence until Lindsay spoke his name so softly it sent a chill down his spine.

"Danny, I wanted to talk to you before we meet up with my sister and Don."

"Sure Linds, what's up?" he replied having no idea where this was going but expecting it to be the easy let down speech.

"When I was 11 years old and Vanessa was 8 we watched my mother almost beat to death by my father" She said in a very distant and cold voice that made him instinctively pull her closer.

"When he was done he came after Vanessa and I, but I managed to get out of the house and call the police while Ness went and locked herself in our bedroom closet. They managed to save my mother but things were never the same, she started drinking and taking pain pills by the handful. Danny, she committed suicide 4 years ago."

Danny was shocked she had never opened up like this to him. He stopped and pulled her around to face him. "Look Lindsay, I know I joke around a lot but I care about you more than you know. I know how hard you past has made it to trust people especially men, but I swear on my brother I'll never let anything happen to you let alone be the cause of your pain."

"Thank you Danny, you have no idea how much that means to me." She replied with a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away and looked into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss took her by surprise, and not just the fact that he kissed her but how passionate it was.

When he pulled away desperate for air she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked in comfortable silence down the street. She was almost floating as she rested her head on his shoulder finally meeting up with Vanessa and Flack.

"Hey you two." Flack called as the couple approached.

Danny nodded as Lindsay gave her sister a quick hug telling her in a whisper that she had told Danny everything. Vanessa knew he wouldn't run, he was a mans man, plus he loves her sister of that much she was certain.

**The next chapter will be the actual date, just though I'd give you something after a long night of baking pies!! Thanks for the reviews they made my night!!**


	4. Drinks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as you already know!**

"So Ness, where are you taking me?" Lindsay asked.

"Well you already know we're going to have a few drinks, but we're also going to go dancing. We're gonna show these city boys how well country girls can move."

"Well we're gonna have to get a few drinks before you get these city boys to dance," Danny teased.

"Fine my treat then," Vanessa offered.

Flack was quick to disapprove. "No way, your city boy is still old school! You are not paying for a thing tonight."

"Yep and same for you Montana I've been waiting almost a year for this night." Danny chimed in. Lindsay just smiled, she was on cloud 9.

Vanessa knew when she was beat "Fine." She pouted. Which Flack thought was adorable. He was still building up the courage but before this night was over he was going to kiss her.

"So where are we going Messer?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, and keep in mind I've been under cover for the last year and a half , so I'm just looking to have a great time tonight." Vanessa chimed in.

"There's a bar just around the corner from here that's nice and intimate, we can head there first and tip back a few beers." Danny stated in a cool but slightly cocky manner.

They walked around the corner towards the bar, Danny and Lindsay hand in hand, and Don's arm around Vanessa's waist. They entered the bar and Danny led them to a booth in the back. They ordered their first round and Lindsay watched her sisters every move realizing how much she really missed her.

"So Ness how long are you going to be in New York?" She finally asked.

"Well my boss and I have talked about it being permanent, but I told him I wanted to check with you first." Vanessa explained.

"Why would I care?"

"I just didn't know if you would want your baby sister hanging around all the time."

"Are you kidding me, Lindsay yelled. "I have missed you so much; I was really hoping I could talk you into staying."

"Well it's settled then, you're not going anywhere," Danny stated happily.

Lindsay smiled at him with her big brown eyes, and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

He knew it would be good for Lindsay to have her sister here; she brought out a completely different side of her. She was actually letting her guard down. He knew it was Vanessa that convinced Lindsay to tell him their dark past and he was grateful to her for that. Yes, he liked this side of his Montana.

They were on their third round when Danny decided to state the obvious. "So Montana you and Vanessa look so much alike but everything else is like night and day."

"Well Vanessa was still so young when everything happened with our mother; I guess all of it just left me a little more on edge." Lindsay explained leaving Flack very confused.

Vanessa noticed the perplexed look on his face and whispered in his ear that she would explain all of it later. He nodded and flagged down the waiter for another round. He sat back and listened to the sisters talking about their childhood and Vanessa's undercover case with Sassone. He was surprised to hear that that was her first undercover operation. Then he asked her the question that had been on everyone's mind all night. "So are you going to continue taking undercover missions?"

The question came as a surprise to Vanessa she had given it some thought though.

"Well I can't say that I'll really miss it, I was scared everyday that he would somehow find out. But I know I won't be happy stuck behind a desk either." She told them.

Flack was more than a little disappointed; he was hoping she would take a desk job after hearing everything she went through to bust Vinny. He really didn't know why but he did not like the idea of her being in danger of any sort.

She must have been reading his thoughts; she explained that if she stayed with the FBI she planned on trying to transfer to Missing Persons. She said she wanted to make a difference. He was satisfied with that and let out a sigh of relief.

Danny noticed his best friends change in demeanor and exchanged a quick glance with Lindsay before asking Flack if he was ok.

"I'm fine Messer just a little worried is all." He answered.

"Hey worrying is my job mister." Lindsay quipped poking his chest jokingly.

If he didn't know better Danny would swear she was a little tipsy.

"So Montana, your sister brings out a different side of you" Danny said finally stating his thoughts from earlier.

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"Actually it's good, don't worry Monroe your still the only country girl for me."

She smiled up to him sweetly, relaxed and settled herself closer in his arms.

"They seem to be in their own little world." Don whispered in Vanessa's ear sending a chill of excitement down her spine.

"Yes, she's liked him for a while now, and from the way she described him I suspected he liked her a little more than either of them knew." She replied.

"Yep, you should have seen him when she went undercover to catch this…" Flack stopped when he received a kick to the knee from Lindsay's high heel.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister, "You did what? You gave me hell when I told you I was going under and you run off half cocked and do something you weren't trained for."

"It was completely different I was in a situation where I was the only person that fit the description of the girl those bastards were expecting. We had no time, and I wore a vest." Lindsay was saying anything to justify her actions.

Vanessa turned her attention to Danny. "You tried to talk her out of it didn't you?

Of course I did trust me but she's stubborn as hell." Danny replied.

"Tell me about it" Vanessa mumbled still a little upset, but relieved that someone was watching out for her. Though she was the younger sister she was still very protective of Lindsay.

"Okay guys, I think I was promised some dancing" Lindsay asked changing the subject.

"Sure let's go" Danny said wanting to see how well his little country girl form Montana could move.

"Well then make tracks cowboy" she said slyly. Causing Danny to grin like a love sick school boy.

Don and Vanessa exchanged a quick glance of confusion but let it go without question.

They walked down the street to a nearby club. Danny and Lindsay hand in hand and Don's arm draped over Vanessa's shoulder, Flack realized he didn't want this night to end. He would love nothing more than to stay with her and hold her through the night. He liked the way she fit against his body; though she was very short they seemed to just mesh perfectly.

**I would like to thank you guys for the great reviews. I see those and I can't help but post another chapter. I wrote this in the hospital waiting room on a small notepad after they found cancer in my Grandmother. I refused to leave so I stayed up all night writing this and checking on her. Your reviews really make my day!!!**


	5. Dancing and Danger?

**_As we all know I own nothing Except Vanessa!!_ **

**As they entered the dance club Vanessa walked to the beat of the music in perfect stride. At that moment Don Flack wanted to do more than just hold her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, looked into her eyes, not asking for permission but so he would remember what they looked like before he kissed her. Then he did what he was gathering the courage to do all night, he kissed her. A soft moan escaped her lips, and then she deepened the kiss showing her desire.**

**Danny looked around wondering what had happened to the pair only to see the two kissing like, well like they needed to get a room. He laughed and gently pulled on Lindsay's hand to show her why her sister had momentarily gone missing. When she followed Danny's gaze to find Don and her sister, "Oh My", she whispered in Danny's ear. What was she trying to do to him? Drive him over the edge, make him skip the dance club altogether and just take her back to his place. If she were any other girl that's what he would have done. But she was not any other girl, she was different, she was his Montana. Danny and Lindsay decided to leave Vanessa and Don alone for a few, and grab four beers from the bar instead.**

**When Flack pulled away Vanessa could do nothing but smile.**

"**Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night." He apologized.**

"**I've been waiting for you to do that all night", she replied seductively.**

"**Hey are we gonna dance or what?" Danny asked extending two beers towards the couple.**

"**Keep your pants on Messer, we're coming." Vanessa yelled back causing Flack to laugh. Well the Monroe women sure can put Messer in his place he thought.**

**They each had a few more beers, both couples dancing dangerously close to one another. Danny and Don were both surprised to find out that the girls moved really well. Apparently they were both on the Dance team at their high school. And had even made captain their senior years. **

**Danny had enough dancing, he was starving, "This city boy needs to eat," He called over the music. "I'm kinda hungry too", Lindsay yelled.**

"**Ok there's a small diner a few blocks from here" Flack called back.**

**He wasn't thinking about food, his was thinking about her and the things he'd like to do once he finally got her alone. He wasn't only after that, he really liked being with her. They were comfortable with one another already; they didn't feel the need to chatter nervously. Comfortable silence was the best way to describe it.**

"**You lead the way baby", Vanessa called to Flack. He laughed, took her by the hand and led her through the crowded club. Danny and Lindsay following close behind also hand in hand. **

**They had only made it about a block when Vanessa got a glimpse of a man who looked familiar; she shrugged and kept walking until the man yelled out for Monica.**

**This was the name she was given for her under cover op. She turned to Don, "Get my sister out of here."**

"**Why what's going on?' then it hit him, this guy is one of Sassone's men.**

"**No way, just keep walking." He replied.**

"**Don, I don't want this guy anywhere near my sister, not if he is who I think he is."**

**Don turned to size the man up, he was drunk that was for sure. "Hey buddy sorry no Monica here. You must be thinking of someone else." Flack told him.**

**The man apologized and stumbled down the street not seeming to care anymore.**

"**What was that all about?" Danny asked.**

"**Nothing", Vanessa replied quickly. Danny didn't believe her. He looked over at Flack who looked angry and worried all at once, and figured it out.**

"**That was one of Vinny's guys huh?" He asked her.**

"**Yes", she admitted quietly.**

_**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter it would not let me log on last night and I've been getting errors every time I tried to download this chapter.. : (**_

_**Hope you guys liked this one. I wasn't too sure about it, I haven't written too much drama in this story yet. But I have a lot more drama to come so I really hope you liked it. Let me know! ; )**_


	6. At the diner

_**Kind of a short chapter, but the next one is Sleepovers! A little steamy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: As we all know I own nothing** _

After a few moments they continued on their way to the diner.

As they stepped inside Don allowed Danny and Lindsay to go in first, he pulled Vanessa aside. "Did you really this I was going to leave you there, alone, with that creep", He asked her in an angered whisper.

"I'd hoped that you would have gotten Lindsay out of there like I asked you to", she replied a little angry herself.

"Danny would have gotten her away from there, trust me, he loves her."

Her eyes softened and a tear rolled down her cheek. Don wiped it away and cupped her face in his hand, "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He finally said.

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes and kissed him briefly before leading him to the table where Lindsay and Danny were.

"So what was that all about?" Lindsay asked.

"I told Don to get you out of there and away from that guy." she replied.

"And you really thought he was going to just leave you there? _Right_." Danny laughed.

"I just didn't want to put any of you in a compromising position because of the choices I've made. Besides I can handle my own most of the time." Vanessa argued.

"It's over and done with let's just eat." Lindsay said sticking up for her sister. She knew that Ness could argue all day long, plus she would have done the same thing had it been someone from her past.

They ate their food and talked about anything and everything to lighten the mood. When they had all finished their meals Danny whispered something in Lindsay's ear causing her to smile, blush, and tell him yes. Vanessa figured he asked her to stay with him, but she wasn't going to pry. She had a man of her own to deal with tonight.

Lindsay slid out of the booth grabbing Danny's hand pulling him out with her.

"We're going to head home" She said as though they were married and had lived together for years. It was all so natural to them. Vanessa let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys soon." Don stated before adding "Be safe."

Lindsay gave her sister a hug and made Flack promise to take care of her before they walked out into the cool night air. "You think they'll be ok?" she asked Danny.

He assured her they would be fine and the couple went back to his place.

Back in the diner, Flack was trying to figure out a way to ask Vanessa to stay with him. Nothing sexual, he just wanted to make sure she was alright. She still seemed a little shaken up from her encounter. Although he couldn't deny that he wanted her.

Vanessa noticed that Don seemed to have something on his mind, so she decided to speak up. "So I assume you will be making sure I get to my hotel ok?"

"Of course." He said trying to keep his cool. He paid for their meal and they went to catch a cab.

They talked the whole way back to her hotel, but he never said what was really on his mind. Vanessa noticed that he seemed to be holding back for some reason but she figured he would tell her in his own time.

They pulled up to Hotel Belleclaire, and got out of the cab. Flack paid the driver and sent him on his way. He turned to her and finally asked, "Do you mind if I come up?"  
He smiled that gorgeous smile that she had begun to love. She knew if he came up she wouldn't be able to control herself. She knew she could trust him; he didn't seem the player type. Lindsay had told her that he and Danny both undeservingly had that rep around the lab. She knew it was all probably office gossip, she knew he wasn't like that. She looked into his eyes and caved. "Sure"


	7. Sleepovers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously or Lindsay would have never stood him up.haha**

When they made it to her floor, she dug out her key and opened the door. She didn't get very far before Don had spun her around. She was so close to him that she had to tilt her head back to see him at all. She looked into his eyes, such beautiful eyes. She bit her lip knowing what was going to happen.

He wasn't thinking too clearly we he'd spun her around. She was so small that she was only eye level with his chest, when she finally looked up at him she was biting her lip nervously. "Damn, how can someone look so innocent and so seductive at the same time," he thought. He had to kiss her. This kiss was different than their first in the club, it wasn't needy and spontaneous. It was filled with passion and longing.

She broke away, and removed her jacket illuminating her almost bare shoulders and seeping neckline. Then she asked the question he'd been waiting to hear all night. "Stay with me?"

He said nothing, just looked her up and down, slid his arms around her tiny waist, and pulled her closer to him. He was fighting the urge to pick her up right then and there and take her in the bedroom of her suite.

"Yes," he finally answered, "I'll stay."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him again as a silent thank you. His hands explored her body causing her to deepen the kiss. She knew she wanted him, and she wanted him to know it. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the couch. She pulled away only long enough to whisper "bedroom" in his ear. How could one little word make his head spin like this? He had never wanted anyone so badly his entire life.

He laid her on the bed and took off his jacket, throwing it across a nearby chair. He kneeled down beside the bed and pulled her boots off letting them drop onto the floor.

He stood up and took of his shirt, revealing a nicely defined chest and toned arms. She followed his lead and rid herself of her shirt. His eyes widened as he took a moment to look over her half exposed body. She smiled at him and pulled him down and kissed him, letting him know haw badly she wanted this.

When she woke up, she was lying in his arms, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She situated her self to get comfortable again and Don woke up slightly.

"You're up early," he stated. What time is it?"

"6:30" Vanessa yawned.

"I'm glad I have today off" He said kissing her bare shoulder.

"I have the next two months off." she teased.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her and kissed her softly. "So we'll just stay in bed for the next two months then." He joked as he pulled away.

"I don't have anywhere I'd rather be." She replied sweetly before adding, "But I don't think you'd have a job with the NYPD anymore. He laughed before kissing her again.

Back at Danny's apartment Lindsay found herself in the arms of another city boy. Her city boy. She could say that now, he was hers, she was his, they were together. When they got back to his place the previous night, things started out hot and heavy. They were practically undressing one another in the elevator. By the time they actually reached his bed they had nothing left to take off. From the front door you could see a trail of clothes that led strait to his room. They lay in bed, her head on Danny's chest, slowly running her finger down his stomach and back up again. He in turn was running his hands softly through her light brown curls. They talked about everything, deciding that they were going to be together, they just didn't know how or when to tell Mac and the rest of the team. Of course Flack knew, but he was Danny's best friend. Plus the youngest of the Monroe sister's would kick his ass if he ratted Lindsay out. Danny had a sneaking suspicion that Flack had not made it home the previous night, and the two young detectives had ended up with two sweet sisters.

"So do you wanna call your sister, or should I call Flack?" He finally asked.

She rolled on top of him and looked into his baby blues. "Let them sleep, they probably need it. Besides Flack's off today, they might just spend all day in bed."

"You've got a point" he admitted, though he was still wondering how their evening had ended, and if it was as good an ending as his. He decided to let it go once he realized the time. They had to get ready for work.

**I wanted to thank you guys again for all the wonderful reviews. Also for the kind words, thoughts, and prayers for my grandmother. You guys absolutely ROCK!! The next chapter will have the rest of the team.  
**


	8. Lunch with the gang

**Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing. Although Vanessa is mine ; D**

It had been three weeks since the foursome had gone on their first dates, and already Flack was almost living at Vanessa's hotel. Danny and Lindsay were a different story, Lindsay _had_ moved into Danny's apartment. Her lease was almost up, her landlord was a jerk, and her neighbors were creepy. Danny's place was much nicer than hers anyway, and they never really stayed at her place. Just long enough to pick up a change of clothes.

For the fourth day this week Vanessa was going to meet Flack for lunch. Danny and Lindsay had joined them twice and were planning on making it a third when Mac walked up and asked, "Hey do you guys mind if Stel, Hawkes, and I join you for lunch today?"

"Not at all Mac." Danny replied reluctantly. They still hadn't told the rest of the team they were together, and now they had to be just friends until they figure out a way to tell Mac.

"Yes, and you'll get to meet my sister, she and Don have been seeing each other pretty much since she got to New York." Lindsay added proudly.

"I thought there was something different about Don, Stella stated. He's got it bad doesn't he?"

"Seems that way." Danny proclaimed.

"Seems to be what way?" Don asked, he and Vanessa walking up at the end of the conversation.

"Nothing Flack, we were just talking about how bad you've got it." Hawkes replied tilting his head at Vanessa.

"Can you blame me man, look at her." He quipped back sharply.

Vanessa blushed slightly and Lindsay introduced her to the rest of the team as they made their way to a nearby restaurant.

"Danny was telling me about the Sassone case, you must be very dedicated to stay under for so long." Mac said between bites.

"Yes, I had my days when I was ready to give up, then I thought about how much safer the streets would be with him behind bars." She replied feeling a sense of pride. She knew that a compliment from Mac Taylor was not something to be taken lightly. This was a man that demanded respect without even trying.

The seven of them continued on with their lunch talking about different cases, laughing and joking. Vanessa caught on quick that this team was like family, or what she thought a family should be like. She was relieved that Lindsay had joined Mac's crew. Maybe I should think about joining the force, she thought.

They finished their lunch and Mac paid the check. Vanessa thanked him, and asked if they would all like to go out for drinks after their shifts were over. Hawkes suggested Bemelmans, and they all agreed to meet there around 9:00.

Flack stayed back to make sure Vanessa got into a cab while the csi's went back to the lab. "Are you heading back to the hotel?'

"Yes, I think I'm going to take a little nap so I'm not tired tonight." She replied.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 then." He gave her a quick kiss before she stepped into the cab, and he reluctantly went back to work.

When she got back to her room, the door was slightly ajar. She figured it was the cleaning crew and walked in without a second thought.

She hadn't made it two feet in the door before a shot rang out.

**Sorry it took me so long to post. Been going through some stuff and just felt kind of down for awhile. But I'm back to my perky self!! I'll post chapter 9 tomorrow!!Keep the reviews coming..I LOVE them!**


	9. The shot heard round the world

Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing, except Vanessa she's mine!!

_She hadn't made it two feet in the door before a shot rang out. BANG!_

Suddenly Vanessa Monroe was looking up at the ceiling, she saw a man walk over her, kicking her in the face as he passed. She looked down to her stomach at the blood flowing rapidly from the wound. She held her bloody hand up to her face and everything went black.

When Flack heard that there had been shots fired at Hotel Belleclaire, gut instinct told him it was her. He hurried to the scene and called Danny along the way. He did not want to be the one that had to tell Lindsay. When he finally reached the hotel he was glad to see a bus and not an ME's van. The paramedics were wheeling her out as he ran up to the entrance.

"Vanessa!" he cried for her, but there was no answer. No color left in her face. He held her hand but she wasn't moving and her skin was cold. He turned to the EMT, "How is bad is she?" he managed to choke out.

"Single GSW to the abdomen, she was unconscious when we arrived at the seen. She was breathing but didn't have a strong pulse. We managed to stable her, for now."

"Don, Lindsay cried, how is she?" She and Danny got there as quick as possible. Lindsay thinking the worst had happened.

"Not good Linds, he answered, she wasn't conscious when the paramedics arrived." He added softly.

"We need to get her to the hospital now, but I can take two of you in my rig." The medic explained.

Danny looked at Lindsay and Flack who looked equally upset. "You two go; I stay here and process the scene." He finally said.

"Danny please get me something to nail this bastard." Lindsay sobbed.

"I will." He kissed her and sent her off in the ambulance with her sister and his best friend.

Once they arrived at the hospital Vanessa was taken straight to surgery, leaving Lindsay and Flack to pace the floor. When the doctor finally came out, 2 hours later, he informed them that though the bullet did some damage her surgery went very well.

She was breathing on her own and her vitals have returned to normal. He also told them that her recovery time should be minimal, if she followed his orders and took it easy for a while.

"Can we see her now?" Flack asked.

Lindsay looked up at the tall detective. She knew he was just as worried as she was. He truly cared for her sister; she hugged him tightly and thanked him for being here with her.

"Sure she's just starting to wake up." The doctor replied.

They walked into her room; tears immediately came to Lindsay's eyes as she saw her baby sister lying there, almost lifeless. She buried her head in Flack's chest.

"Hey that's my city boy." Vanessa said slowly waking up.

Lindsay looked up and saw Vanessa smiling weakly, but she knew she was just trying to mask the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I was just borrowing him", she replied. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question Linds, how do you think she's feeling she thought to herself.

Flack walked over to her side and took her hand, "You gave us quite a scare."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I know who shot me." She stated rather quiet.

"Who?" Lindsay and Don replied in unison.

"When we went on our first date, and we ran into that guy of Vinny's. I have his name its right there, it's just…"she trailed off.

"It's ok, Lindsay said. You've been through so much, we'll find him. Danny's working the scene now."

"You need to take it easy babe", Flack added. Noticing that she was getting upset he gave her a quick kiss.

Lindsay's phone rang; she excused herself and stepped out into the hallway.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Vanessa told Don as a tear ran down her slightly bruised face.

"I'm just glad you're ok, and that you remember me." He teased trying to get her to smile a little.

It worked but only for a moment. "How could I forget you?" She said sweetly reaching her hand up to softly touch his face.

He held on to her hand and kissed it gently. "I know I haven't known you that long but I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." He remembered how his heart dropped when he'd gotten the call, and when he made it to the scene, saw her covered in blood and pale. He shuttered and kissed her hand again.

She sensed that he had tensed up quite a bit. "Hey I'm fine, she told him. Look at me I'm right here."

"I'm gonna get the son of a bitch that did this to you, I'm not letting them take me off this case." His voice was filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What if I want you to stay with me?" She asked.

He unclenched his fist and his voice softened. "Then I will stay."

She began to cry softly. He sat down on the bed next to her and promised that everything was going to be ok.

Just then Lindsay walked back into the room with good news. "They have someone in custody."

"What makes them think it's the right guy?" Flack asked.

"He got pulled for a DUI not far from the hotel, patrol searched his car and found a 9mm. Danny compared striations to the bullet he found at the scene and they were a match." She blurted out in one quick breath.

"So he's at the precinct now?" Flack asked with anger in his voice and written all over his face.

"Yes."

"So I guess you're gonna want to spend some time alone with your sister?" Flack asked Vanessa.

"Don, I'm not stupid. I know what you want to do. Go ahead to the station." Vanessa declared.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Lindsay warned.

"Like kill him." Vanessa added half serious.

"You're the best babe; ya know that's why I love you." He kissed her and walked out the door without realizing what he had just said.

"Did he just say what I think he said, or am I overmedicated?" Vanessa questioned.

"Not unless their pumping drugs through the ac in this place." Lindsay joked.

Vanessa was speechless.

"I guess almost losing you hit him pretty hard and made him think." Lindsay whispered happily to her sister.


	10. Flack's Fury Danny's Devotion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Vanessa.**

In the interrogation room, Flack and Danny were grilling Vanessa's shooter.

Danny slammed a file down on the desk, "You know what this tells me? It tells me that this gun, the one you had in your possession, was used on a federal agent this afternoon."

"And she happens to be a close and personal friend of mine, so you've really screwed up." Flack said gritting his teeth.

"The man has a point, Danny interjected, "she happens to be a close and personal friend to _a lot_ of people in this department."

"We're gonna make sure you never see the light of day!" Flack threatened.

Sol Bonito finally spoke. "Bitch deserved it, turning over on Vinny like that. She got off easy compared to what I wanted to do to her first.

Flack's blood was boiling. He had heard enough. "Oh really?" He knocked his chair over as he stood up and slammed Sol against the wall.

Danny grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Flack if you kill him, we won't have the pleasure of knowing he's gonna rot in prison."

"She wouldn't want me to, that's the only reason you're still breathing." Flack warned as he let the man go.

"Looks like she's got you whipped, don't feel too bad she had Vinny around her little finger too. Why do you think _she's_ still breathing." Sol said trying to push the young detective over the edge.

Luckily he had regained his composure. He simply motioned for the uniformed officer standing in the corner of the room to take Sol to his cell.

"I'm heading back to the hospital." Flack told Danny rather distantly.

Danny was worried about him, he'd never seen him loose it during and interrogation. Not even once. "Hold up a sec and I'll come with you." He called to him.

The car ride was quiet until Danny finally asked, "You alright man?"

"Not really, Flack answered. " I just found her and I almost lost her."

"I've never seen you like this, Don."

"I've never felt like this before. When I got the call about Stella last year I was worried sick. This was different though, when I heard that there had been shots fired… at her hotel…I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest ."

"I can only imagine what was going through your mind. If I'd gotten a call like that about Montana, I don't know what I would have done." Danny said quietly, all the while the thoughts running through his head, what if it had been Linds? He shuttered relieved that they were pulling up at the hospital.

Lindsay and Vanessa were in basically the same position they were when Flack had left them, though it looked like they had both been crying.

"How's our girl?" Flack questioned thoughtfully.

"She's doing a lot better now." Vanessa answered giving him a tired but endearing smile.

Danny walked in and gave Lindsay a quick kiss.

"And how's my girl holding up?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm just glad you got the bastard."

"Yeah we barely got him to his cell before Flack took his head off." He told them.

"He said some things I didn't like." Flack said defensively.

She gave him a soft laugh and motioned for him to come and sit with her. He strolled over to her bed and gently sat down.

Danny turned to Lindsay, "We should leave them alone for a little bit, Vanessa were gonna take off and grab a bite. Would you like us to bring anything back for you?"

"No thanks Danny I'm not allowed to eat solid foods until tomorrow, but you three should eat something."

Flack knew that he should eat; he hadn't had anything since lunch with the gang earlier. He also knew that if he ate he would probably get sick, his nerves were still shot. "I'm not really hungry, and I'm not leaving you again… I just got back." He smiled before giving her a tender kiss.

Lindsay went to the side of the bed opposite Flack and ran her hand over her baby sister's head. "We'll be back, make sure Don takes care of you while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Montana, Flack's gonna take good care of her." Danny told her as he slid an arm around her petite waist and led her out of the room.

"I've never seen Flack like this." Lindsay said aloud as they entered the garage where Don had parked the car.

"You didn't see him in the interrogation room; it took everything he had not to break Sol's neck."

At that moment everything caught up with her, her sister could have died today. The only family she had left had almost been taken away from her. Her eyes filled with tears.

Danny realized that everything was finally sinking in, and gently pulled her against him in a warm embrace. "It's ok Linds, let it out."

When she had finally calmed, she looked up to see him looking vexed. He too, had tears in his eyes. He had thought about his conversation with Flack on the way over to the hospital, what if it had been her. His love. His everything. "I love you Lindsay." Was all he could manage to murmur as he planted a kiss on her temple.

This was the last thing she expected to hear from Danny Messer. What had happened to the tough talking, prank playing, city boy she met when she first came here?

"I love you too, Danny. I'm starting to think I always have."

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, had some things to deal with. I wanted to say a quick thank you to _ALL THE GLITTERS and CHILI-PEPPERS_ for not missing a chapter!! You 2 rock!! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I read such nice reviews!  
**


	11. Flacks Surprise

_I'm so sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Had some issues to deal with. I think the prayers for my grandma worked she's doing a lot better now, and living here with me and my husband & the girls so I can take care of her. So thank you all again!!_ _I'll try to post another chapter soon!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Vanessa, she's mine!**  
_

* * *

After three and a half weeks in the hospital Vanessa was finally released, with orders to rest, and drink plenty of fluids. Flack was taking her back to his apartment; he couldn't stand the thought of her sleeping in another hotel. He hadn't asked her yet, but as soon as he got the chance and some courage, he was going to ask her to move in with him. That would have to wait though; everyone was back at his place waiting on them, kind of a surprise party. Well it would have been a surprise had Lindsay not slipped up and told her two days ago. Vanessa promised her she would act surprised, Don had worked really hard to put all of this together. She didn't know too many people here so it was mainly the team, Lindsay and Danny of course, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Peyton and of course Sid.

Don was taken aback at how quickly Vanessa was healing. She was up and walking slowly after a week and now just 3 short weeks after the shooting she was almost back to normal. He watched her as she walked down the hall to his apartment, she still looked beautiful after all she's been through lately, he thought to himself. He pulled his keys from his pocket, but hesitated before unlocking the door. "Before we go in can I ask you something?"

"Sure Don what is it?" Vanessa asked pleasantly.

"Move in with me, I know it's a little soon, but I feel like I've known you forever. Plus it'd be nice to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night and..." He began to ramble.

"You're cute when you ramble, and yes, it is soon but it just feels right." Vanessa interrupted.

"So that's a yes?" Flack asked astonished.

"Yes, I want to move in with you." She replied happily.

Once again she had left him speechless. His mom had always said that when he found a woman that made him feel this way to never let her go. And he didn't intend to.

He was ripped from his thoughts of happily ever after by her sweet voice.

"So we can go in now?"

"After you my love."

They walked in to his apartment decorated with white roses, giant red hearts, and their friends.

She gasped surprise and looked up at Flack lovingly. She really didn't know that he had done all of this. She looked up at Lindsay who couldn't help but laugh at her baby sister.

"Everyone's here, you put all of this together for me? This place looks like a Valentines Day celebration."

"Yes." He replied softly.

"What did I do to deserve someone so sweet?"

He simply smiled at her. He would've been there all night answering that question.

They all seemed to be very concerned about how she was doing. Don didn't leave her side the entire evening, anything she needed he had for her before she had a chance to ask for it.

"You're going to have her spoiled." Lindsay teased.

"Sorry I can't help myself."

"But you're making the rest of us look bad." Danny whined.

"Well then you'd better buck up cowboy." Lindsay taunted.

"See what I mean man." And with that Danny scooped her into his arms and carried her to the kitchen for another drink.

"They didn't tell me that they told Mac." Vanessa said puzzled.

"Well after you got hurt they didn't really have to, it was kinda obvious." Flack explained.

"How'd he take it?"

"Danny said he took it fine, but with stern warning to keep it out of the lab."

After everyone had gone Vanessa and Don were left alone for the first time in a long time. He sat down on the couch dreading the clean up. She read his mind and straddled him. "So since we're all alone and I'm feeling better…" She whispered in his ear.

"We can't do that yet!" He scowled.

"Why not it's been almost four weeks, as long as you're gentle I don't think there's a problem." She began to nibble at his ear and softly kiss his neck.

He knew he couldn't resist her any longer, so he gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	12. Sweet Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silly little thoughts in my head**_.

As she woke up, she noticed his side of the bed was empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She could smell the coffee and hear him clanking around in the kitchen. She got up and tip toed into the kitchen. She silently watched him in the doorway for a while.

"How long have you been up?" he asked without turning around from the stove.

"Not long, how long have you known I was here?"

"Not long."

He looked so good standing there in his boxer briefs and white ribbed tank top that hugged his chest. Vanessa walked up and kissed him passionately.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Don Asked.

"That's just for being you. What time to you have to be at work?" She added.

"I took some vacation days this week, told my boss I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Well then come back to bed, and we'll replicate last night's events." She whispered low and seductive.

He just gazed at her. She looked so beautiful standing there in nothing but his hockey jersey. He put his arms around her petite frame and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Patients my love, I was making you breakfast in bed. Let's get you back to bed and I'll bring you something good to eat shortly."

"Fine," she moped, "but I'm having my way with you when I'm done eating."

"You know, you're adorable when you pout." He teased.

He made sure she'd laid back down and went back to making her a country-style breakfast.

By the time he'd finished she had fallen back to sleep. He kissed her softly to wake her up.

"Well that's the way I want to wake up everyday." She smirked.

"Your breakfast milady." He said sweetly, with a tray full of biscuits and gravy, pancakes, sausage, a glass of O.J. and a percocet.

"Oh you are the best." She smiled and gave him a big hug.

She finished her breakfast, and as promised had her way with him. He was lying flat on his back and completely out of breath.

"I really dread when you fully recover, I may not be able to keep up." He joked still trying to catch his breath.

She just laughed and made herself comfortable laying her head on his chest. Her pain pill was starting to take a hold. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair knowing that would help calm her down and put her to sleep.

She was about to drift off when he asked, "So now will you take a desk job?"

"Don, when my boss came to visit me in the hospital I told him I wasn't coming back to the F.B.I. at all. I've decided to take Mac up on his offer and join the NYPD. But I still won't be behind a desk. With all of my experience they need me training the new detectives for undercover ops."

That satisfied him, at least he could keep an eye on her. Not that she really needed that. But he did. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead letting her know that all was well.

They fell asleep once again. For the first time in a long time he didn't have nightmares about her being hurt or killed. He had dreams of their future together. And what sweet dreams they were.

_**Ok so do you guys want some more D/L action??? Maybe a proposal??? You have to review and ask me for it!!! ;D Your reviews really make my day!!! Love you guys…**_


	13. Will You?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Vanessa she's mine. _**

Danny pulled into an empty space at he and Lindsay's shared apartment. She was still at work and he wasn't expecting her home for a couple of hours, at least. He knew how she was when it came to paperwork; she hated to let it pile up. He had plenty of time to set his plan in motion. He had a lot of work to do. He was making dinner for her, some wine, soft music. He had gone to see his mother earlier this week and told her everything about Linds. Maria Messer knew it was time. She gave him his great grandmother's wedding rings. Danny was surprised that his Ma still had them after all these years. Though Louie had never married and from the way things look, he probably never will. He had no sisters, so it made since that he gave it to him, once he thought about it.

The engagement ring was beautiful, probably at least a carat and a half, princess cut solitaire. It must have set my great grandfather back a pretty penny, he thought.

He stood in the kitchen and looked at the small velvet box, and thought about how much one simple question could change his life forever. Then it hit him what if she says no. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if she did, and didn't want to think about it now either.

Flack and Vanessa were the only two people he had told, besides his Ma. And he'd only told Vanessa because he knew Flack would end up telling her anyway. He was glad he talked to her though. She had really helped him with what kind of flowers, and wine to get for such an occasion. He had everything he wanted to say to her running through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping. She sent him a message saying she was leaving the lab. They didn't live far from work so he sat out the candles, and got back to fixing dinner. He had gotten distracted, and it would be close, hopefully he would have everything done by the time she got there. He was making ziti. She loves his ziti. He had already made his famous sauce, so all he had left to do was put the noodles on, and mix up a simple salad. Nothing fancy but it's what she liked. She wasn't that kind of girl anyway. She didn't need a big fancy dinner at a five star restaurant, or an expensive ring from Tiffany's. She was the sentimental type, the kind of girl who would be touched because he was giving her his great grandmother's ring. He hoped.

He was just putting everything out on the table when he heard her unlock the door. He rushed over to dim the lights and pushed play on the CD player. He lit the last candle as she stepped into the warm apartment.

"What's the occasion?" She asked with wide eyes and a big smile.

"You are."

She walked over and kissed him passionately.

"Come on Montana, let's eat I made your favorite." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"You made me your ziti? You do love me."

"Did you ever doubt it?" He asked a little on edge.

"Of course not." She smiled

"Good." Was all he managed to choke out.

He felt his pocket once more to make sure it was still there. He had everything planned out perfectly. They talked a little about work and the case she was on today. Then he told her that he had gone to see his mom a few days ago.

"Yep, I told her all about you Linds. Even the trick I played on you the first day we met, which earned me a slap to the back of the head by the way."

"Well, I'm glad your mother stood up for me." She laughed.

"Yeah, she wants to meet you."

"I'd like that, she sounds great Danny."

"Lindsay?" He murmured so low that she barely heard him. He called me Lindsay, he never calls me Lindsay unless it's something important, she thought.

"Yes Danny."

"Since the first time I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I've never met anyone like you before. Someone so alive, so determined, so beautiful.  
And now that I have you in my life, I never want to let you go." He slowly pulled the ring out of his pocket, slid over to her side of the table, and got down on one knee.

So many thoughts raced through her head all at once. He was asking her to marry him.  
The same Danny Messer the lab had labeled a player, said he'd never settle down. But here he was down on one knee, tears in his eyes.

"Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe, will you marry me?"

His mind wandered as she sat there silently; staring at the antique ring he was extending towards her. She looked up and her teary brown eyes met his.

"Danny"………..

**_I'm so mean, I know!! Thank you guys so much for your reviews I love them. I was originally going to stop the story with the last chapter. But then I wanted to write a little more for all the D/L lovers out there!! So here ya go…. I'll update very soon with her answer. I promise. Please R&R!!_**


	14. Lindsay's answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Vanessa she's mine!!**

_So many thoughts raced through her head all at once. He was asking her to marry him._

_The same Danny Messer the lab had labeled a player, said he'd never settle down. But here he was, down on one knee, tears in his eyes._

"_Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe, will you marry me?"_

_His mind wandered as she sat there silently; staring at the antique ring he was extending to her. She looked up and her teary brown eyes met his._

"Danny, I don't know what to say."

"Well uh, an answer would be nice."

"Oh yes, yes! Of course I will Danny"

"Really? Yes?"

"Nothing would make me happier than being your wife."

He let out a sigh of relief, which she noticed instantly. She leaned over and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Danny you're sweating, what's the matter?"

"I thought for a second there, you were gonna say no."

"Why would I say no? After all that we've been through. Everything that happened to my sister last month. Did you really think I'd forgotten how you helped me through that?"

"No I guess I was just freakin' out a little."

"Danny, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm telling you Montana, ever since you came into my life; I've never wanted anyone else. I teased you in the beginning because I saw you as a replacement for Aid. But I'd never wanted to kiss anyone as bad as I did when you turned around and smiled at me that day at the zoo."

"That's a day I'll never forget. I was ready to kill you until we bumped into each other in the lab. As soon as your skin touched mine I felt so alive. And for the first time in a long time I wanted to let someone in." She replied sweetly.

With that he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and rid himself of his shirt. He bent down and kissed her thoroughly, but she wanted more. She pulled him onto the bed, and deepened the kiss. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. He kissed a trial from her neck to her abdomen, her eyes fluttering the lower he descended. He continued kissing her stomach as he slid her pants off of her hips.

She had had enough of him being in control. She flipped him over so that she was straddling him, nibbling at his ears and neck. She knew that drove him completely wild. Any other night he would have broke down and made love to her right then and there. But not tonight, tonight he was taking his time. He wanted to savor every moment of this evening. The smell of her hair. The feel of her skin. The taste of her lips. This was a night he wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

When she awoke the next morning the first thing she did was check her left hand.

"It wasn't a dream." She whispered to herself, trying not to wake Danny.

Thoughts of the previous night ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep again. In the arms of the man she loves, the man she is going to marry.

**_Ok, do we need more or is this enough. I've kinda started a sequel but I'm not sure if I wanna post it…not too sure…let me know if you want more and if you want it to be a sequel or just keep adding chapters…the choice is yours!! You are all my muses and I love you all… Especially Chili-Peppers YOU ROCK!!!!!!!_**


	15. Vanessa's Back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the silly thoughts in my head.

_**Ok first off….What the heck is wrong with Lindsay (the one on the show anyway) Why didn't she say goodbye to Danny in person. But he looked so happy when he read her letter. But come on give us a little more. Urgh!! Sorry just had to get that off my chest.**_

_**Oh and in my little world Mac and Peyton are not nor have never been an item. Hello SMacked!! They were too great together in season 1! **_

_**With that said.  
**_

_**On with the story!! **_

**3 Months Later**

Lindsay walked into the locker room after a 16 hour shift and found a note on the door to her locker.

_Meet me in the gym._

It was a mans handwriting and looked a bit like Danny's so she assumed it was him. It had been a long hard day but she made her way downstairs to the NYPD Gym. She was however, a bit surprised to see her sister straddling her fiancée and both of them completely out of breath. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to find Mac Taylor smiling at her.

"I see you got my note."

She nodded.

"I just thought you would want to see for yourself."

Just then Danny and Vanessa looked up.

Vanessa smiled deviously at her sister. "So sis how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Lindsay replied.

"See I told you I'd be back to normal in no time." Vanessa stated proudly.

"She totally kicked my ass." Danny finally chimed in.

"That's too bad. I wanted to see my baby sister in action, and you don't look like you're up for another round Messer."

"No Way!" He answered still out of breath.

"Don won't spar with me though." Vanessa pouted.

Mac, Danny, and Lindsay all had to laugh.

"He says it's because he doesn't want to hurt me, but I know it's really because he is scared of getting his ass kicked by his girlfriend.

"You feel like going a round with _me_?" Mac asked taunting her. He was already in his sweats he knew she wouldn't turn him down.

"Let's go."

"Wow, this should be good." Lindsay whispered rather excited to see how this would turn out. She knew Ness was tough, but she also knew that Mac wouldn't hold back. She was the newest addition to the team, true she didn't work with them directly but they all spent a lot of time together these days. In truth he did want to see what she was made of.

"Go easy on her Mac." Flack called as he entered the room. He glanced quickly at Danny and received a knowing look._ She can hold her own._

Vanessa shot Flack a death glare. "I retract my previous statement." They all stood and watched as Vanessa and Mac got down to business.

The strenuous sparring match lasted almost 30 minutes. With Flack yelling through most of it. Some at Mac for getting a good shot in on his girl, and some at Vanessa for getting the upper hand on Mac and not backing down. Mac now had her pinned on her back; both were drenched with sweat and out of breath. If she'd had any strength left she would've put her foot to his chest and simply tossed him off of her. But she honestly didn't know if she'd be able to pick herself up off the mat at this point. Her face was a little pale which Mac noticed instantaneously.

"Vanessa are you ok?"

"Yeah Mac, I'm good."

He helped her up and gave her a pat on the back. "Not too bad Monroe, not bad at all. I'm actually impressed."

With that, a huge smile spread across Vanessa's face, and a sense of pride washed over her. She walked up to where her boyfriend, sister, and future brother-in-law were standing. Don put a protective arm around her, and she leaned on him for support. He didn't say a word; he knew she didn't want the others to know how much that had honestly taken out of her. She hated it when people looked at her as though she were about to break.

Just then Stella came bouncing in. "Hi guys, Mac what's with all the sweat."

"Just had a little sparring match with Vanessa, she's not one to easily give up."

"I learned that the hard way my first month at the F.B.I., I was giving my boss a run for his money but I slacked off. So he decided to dislocate my shoulder to prove a point, if you have enough strength to fight, _fight._ Vanessa explained.

They all looked completely shocked, save for Lindsay,who remembered still. She was so mad when Ness had called her from the hospital that day. She let out an aggravated sigh and looked to Danny. He flashed his classic smile and pulled her in for a hug.

The sisters were so protective of each other, it was actually cute. When he first told Ness about popping the question, she'd given him the "If you break her heart, I'll break your arm" speech. Sad part was he didn't doubt it for a second.

"Why don't we all go and grab a drink tonight?" Stella asked from nowhere, giving Mac a wink.

"I'd like that." Vanessa replied, looking up at Don to make sure he was up for it as well.

He simply nodded his head. Great girl, great friends, couldn't ask for much more than that.

"I'll make sure Hawkes is coming." Danny called as he and Lindsay headed out.

"Peyton!" Vanessa and Stella cried in unison earning them a perplexed look from Don and Mac.

"Sheldon has a thing for Peyton." Stella explained.

"And Peyton told me she thinks he's a doll." Vanessa added.

"Stel, are you playing match maker again?" Mac teased.

"Well if Danny and Lindsay hadn't been so damn stubborn, they would've been together a long time ago." Stella countered defensively.

Vanessa just laughed and looked up to Don, "Well let's go by and talk to Peyton so that I can get into a hot bath before we go out later."

"I'll talk to Hawkes." Stella replied with a devilish smile.

"Ok guys see you in a bit." Flack called as they headed out. Vanessa was still a little wobbly so he kept a firm arm around her waist.

"So maybe next time we don't fight two men, twice our size, back to back." Flack scolded as they stepped into their apartment.

"I wasn't going to turn down a shot at Mac Taylor, and besides I'm fine now, I was just a bit out of breath is all."

"Babe, you had almost no color in your face at all. I guess it just reminded me of that day, ya know?"

"Ok, ok. I promise I'll take it easy for a while." She smiled, took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom to take a _long, hot_ bath.

**_Ok so that's it for this chapter. What did you think? I think I'll write the team going out for drinks, maybe a little wedding planning!! I can't wait to write the wedding chapter!! And does anyone know when Anna Belknap will be back to the show?? I heard February but that's not a very long maternity leave, just wondering. Keep the reviews coming I love them!!_**


	16. Drinking and Planning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silly little ideas in my head.**

Mac and Stella were the first to arrive at Sullivan's. He led them to a large round booth in the back of the bar. He ordered a whiskey sour for her and a beer for himself.

"I can't believe Danny and Lindsay are getting married in a month, hell I can't believe Danny is getting married at all." Stella laughed.

"I knew that when he finally fell in love, he'd be rather quick to get married." Mac replied.

"Those two certainly danced around each other long enough." Her eyes softened as they met his.

"Well if I remember correctly, so did we."

"I was just waiting for you to come around and see what was right in front of you," she teased.

"Yeah and all it took was almost losing you." He thought back to that night when he'd heard her address come over the scanner.

She lowered her head remembering as well. Then smiled as she remembered going back to her apartment, packed a bag and ended up at his door. He welcomed her with open arms, which she gratefully sank in to. They've been together since that night. With him was the only place she had ever felt truly safe.

She was pulled from her memories by Mac sliding her closer to him as Flack, Vanessa, Danny, and Lindsay arrived.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Vanessa asked as she sat down, Flack following close behind.

"Great." Stella answered happily.

Lindsay and Danny sat on the other side of Mac and Stella. She pulled out her spiral notebook and opened it to a page somewhere in the middle.

Don looked at the book and then to Lindsay. "More wedding planning?" He whined.

"Leave her alone Flack, she's got a lot to do in a very little amount of time." Danny warned. He knew Linds had been stressed trying to plan their wedding.

"Oh Stel, that reminds me. Would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Lindsay asked excited.

"Of course, Lindsay. I'd be honored."

"Yeah and Mac ya wanna walk Stel down the isle?" Danny asked causing Stella to blush slightly.

"Come again?" Mac asked rather confused.

"Well Sid is walking Montana down the isle, cause I kinda wanted you to stand up there with me?" Danny corrected.

"Of course, Danny, I'd be offended if you didn't ask." Mac laughed.

Danny's wording of the question had sent his head spinning. He would have never imagined that the first thought to pop in his head would be of Stella, looking beautiful in a white gown of her own. A smile swept across Mac Taylor's face as he gave Stella's hand a light squeeze. He looked up as Hawkes arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He took a seat next to Flack and Vanessa.

He'd been hoping that Peyton would be there. He slid around a little closer to Flack, just in case, earning a smirk from both Stella and Vanessa.

Lindsay began rambling off the wedding party, mostly to herself but aloud none the less.  
"Flack's the Best Man; Ness is my Maid of Honor, Mac and Stella Groomsman and Bridesmaid. Sid is walking me down the isle." She looked up at Danny and added, "Are you going to ask Sheldon? I have already asked Peyton and she accepted happily."

"Like I would have said no." Peyton chuckled walking up to their table, causing Hawkes' head to shoot up at the sound of her beautiful accent. She took a seat next to him and ordered a shot of Tequila.

"Rough day?" Mac asked.

"You don't want to know" was her only reply as she downed the shot.

"So what are you supposed to ask me Messer?" The former ME asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I was wonderin' if you wanted to wear a monkey suit and be a groomsman in our wedding? It just wouldn't seem right if the whole team's not involved."

"Sure man no problem, besides you may need all the doctors you can get by your side…in case you pass out." He teased earning a laugh from everyone but Danny.

"Hey! I'm not gonna pass out; I'm not even the least bit nervous." Danny shot back in mock anger before laughing himself.

Lindsay was completely oblivious to all of their banter. "Ok so that's taken care of. Oh! You guys go next Friday at 10:00 am for your tux fittings."

"Yes dear." Flack teased earning him a slap to the stomach from Vanessa.  
"Ouch babe, that hurt! I was only kidding." He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss.

Lindsay was still unaware of the amount of teasing that was going on around her and continued to ramble on, "I have it set up so that we go and pick out the bridesmaids dresses and get fitted the same day the boys go for….." She was cut off by Stella closing her notebook. "You need another drink." Her emerald eyes danced as she laughed at the look of shock on Lindsay's face.

"You really should relax, Montana." Danny said as he began rubbing her shoulders.  
She flagged down the waitress and ordered another glass of red wine and settled into Danny's muscular arms.

They all sat drinking and talking a while longer. Hawkes made Flack blush bright red when he asked when he and Vanessa were going to tie the knot. Vanessa laughed and gave Sheldon a high five; even she couldn't make him turn that shade of red on her own. Everyone laughed except Flack and Danny. Danny knew that Don had secretly bought a ring and planned on asking her sometime after Danny and Lindsay's wedding. Even Don Flack was scared of what Monroe would do to him if he 'stole her thunder'. But he truly loved Ness and had never been happier. He'd never seen the team this happy before, Mac and Stella finally giving in, Danny and Lindsay getting their act together. Now all he had to do was plan the perfect way to ask the only woman that he's ever truly loved to be with him forever. That should be easy right?

**Ok so that chapter I'm not too sure about. I decided to post it anyway because I have nothing else. If that sucked too badly let me know so I don't bother to finish the Wedding chapter and Don's proposal. I just don't want it to drag on and be too much, ya know. Let me know what you guys think!**


	17. I Do

**Disclaimer: I own nothing we all know this!**

Lindsay Monroe stood in front of the mirror in a long, white, a-line wedding gown.  
Her hair was half swept up with the other half cascading in curls midway down her back. Her sister slipped in unnoticed and admired her sister from afar. 'She's never looked this happy' Vanessa thought to herself as she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"You look beautiful, LeeLee."

"Thanks Ness, I'm just so nervous."

"About what, marrying Danny?" Vanessa asked perplexed.

"No, of course not. I have no doubts about that, it's just…" She trailed off

"Just what Linds?"

"All those people staring at me!" She cried out.

"Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe! There are not that many people out there."

"Ness, I think the entire NYPD is out there. What if I trip over my dress and make a fool of myself?"

"That's not going to happen. Look, you want to marry Danny right?"

Lindsay simply nodded her head yes.

"OK then, get your ass out there and marry him. Mac and Sheldon just came for the girls, and Don is now waiting for me, so pull yourself together and I will see you out there." With that Vanessa gave her a soft hug and disappeared through the door.

'You can do this Linds,' she thought to herself.

"Ok." And with that she walked out the door of the small room to meet Sid.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Absolutely Sid, let's go."

Two large wooden doors opened and she instantly searched for his face. Her eyes met his and all of her fears disappeared. She kept her eyes locked on him as Sid walked her down the isle. And when the pastor asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" Sid simply answered, "Their family does."

Tears had begun to form in Danny's eyes as soon as the doors had opened. Her long walk down the isle their eyes never faltered or strayed. He had smiled when Sid gave her away, they really all were family. He took her hand as they said their vows and made the promises to one another.

When they exchanged rings Lindsay had noticed a single tear run down the side of his cheek and she smiled. She had cried through most of the ceremony, but then again so did her entire side of the wedding party.

They all went on to a stunning reception. They had some drinks and some laughs, and a lot of people were now starting to clear out. Lindsay and Danny were sitting at their table sipping champagne and laughing. Sheldon and Peyton were still on the dance floor (where they had been most of the night.) Mac and Stella were on the balcony taking in the night air, and Don and Vanessa had just said their goodbyes to head home. Flack gave Danny a quick glance as the couple left, and knowing Don as well as he did, Danny knew he was going to ask Ness tonight. He silently wished him luck, then turned and kissed his new bride.

_Later that night_

He looked as Vanessa as she lay there sleeping. She looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her. He simply took the little blue box from his dresser drawer, slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her forehead. He could wait until tomorrow for her answer.

**Ok, I'm not really happy with this chapter either. But I don't have the strength to write another. My husband has completely broken my spirit for writing. (I also write poetry) He's not supportive of my writing at all, but much worse when it's of him, and kind of dark. So I just wanted to apologize for the lack of oomph in this chapter.**

**Maybe one day I'll decide to say to hell with him and do what I want, but as I said I don't have the strength right now. Reviews are still appreciated though; just don't be too rough on me. Thanks to all of you who support me, even when loved ones don't. **


	18. Chocolate and Vanilla

**Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long had to find inspiration you know how it goes! I hope you like it! Special thanks to my "Partner in Crime" MesserMonroe for taking a quick peek at this for me!!! You are the one who's brilliant! Probably wouldn't have gone on with this fic if it weren't for your encouraging words!!**

When Flack awoke the next morning, it didn't take him long to realize that he was alone. He began to wonder if she'd left. Maybe he'd scared her away, maybe she didn't want to marry him. That's when he smelled it, an aroma all too familiar. "Chocolate and Vanilla." He whispered to himself. Of all of her body wash, soap, and lotion combinations this was his favorite, and she knew this. It was one of the little things she did just for him. On days they planned on doing nothing but staying in bed. All of his doubts and fears were washed away with that scent. It was only then that he realized that the shower was no longer running. He quickly got up and padded across the cold wooden floor to the bathroom to peek in. What he saw will be etched in his memory forever. She looked beautiful standing there in nothing but a towel admiring her new ring, smiling to herself as she began to slip it on her finger. He decided to make his presence known and lightly cleared his throat. Stunned she gasped and dropped the ring. Flack took advantage of the moment and bent down to pick it up, he held it out to her all the while still down on one knee.

"Vanessa I know we haven't been together long, but everything about us feels so right. We make sense, I mean you had a thing for me before we ever met and I've been looking for my entire life. So will you Vanessa Renee Monroe make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

In that moment her smile could have lit up the darkest of nights. She knew that every word he'd said was true. She did like him before she ever met him, the way Linds had described him the looks, the attitude, the awful ties and all. She knew that if they were ever to meet that sparks would fly. She was right, the moment that she'd first seen him at the lab all those months ago, somehow she knew this day would come.

She looked into his bright blue eyes; he seemed to be almost pleading with her. She knew that he would have done this last night had she not been exhausted, and she was grateful that he waited until she was awake enough to grasp what was going on. Still it was a definite surprise to wake up with a beautiful diamond engagement ring on your finger and a familiar blue box on the stand next to your bed. She realized she hadn't given him an answer yet.

"Don, you're right when you say we haven't been together long, but you're also right to say that it feels right. It really does, it always has. And now I know it always will. So yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you!"

This time it wasn't a ring that fell to the floor, but the towel that had covered Vanessa's body. Flack's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the beauty that stood before him. She held out her left hand so that he could slide the ring on her finger. She bent down and kissed him breaking only when they both were in need of air. He stood up and led her back into the bedroom; they could set a date and pick colors later. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was make love to the woman who had said yes to spending the rest of her life with him.

**So that was it!! I'm thinking I might keep going! I don't know. Maybe some D/L honeymoon action??? Flack and Ness wedding in the future?? Let me know what you think! **


	19. Morning Moonlight

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own 'em. If I did they would have been very naughty by now. ******

Lindsay Messer stepped out on the balcony of their suite. It was still dark out but the sun would be coming up soon. Not wanting to wake Danny she left all of the lights off, she liked looking at the ocean at night something about it seemed comforting. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore.

'I can't believe he remembered St. Augustine.' She thought to herself. She'd always wanted to come here. It was as beautiful as she'd imagined it would be when she was young. The fact that it was the 3rd most haunted place in the country was a big plus. She'd told him once that she wanted to go on one of their midnight ghost tours. He really was the most thoughtful man she'd ever known.

He'd been watching her for a while now. Standing on the balcony covered only in a sheet, the wind blowing in her hair and what was left of the moonlight shining down on her. She looked so beautiful he couldn't help but walk up behind her and kiss her bare shoulder.

"Good morning Mrs. Messer."

"Hmm could you say that again?" She replied sleepily.

"I said Good Morning _Mrs. Messer._"

"Good morning to you Mr. Messer. What's on the agenda for today?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

"No Montana, remember? No agendas, no plans, and no schedules. We're just gonna wing it."

"Ok well we could go to the Fort, or down to the beach." As he kissed the back of her neck she added, "Or we could stay here, in bed all day."

"I'm liking that idea more and more Montana." He growled into her hair. She smelled like an angel. Hints of coconut and almond enveloped her hair and body making him weak in the knees.

"I'll make you a deal; if we watch the sunrise then we can go back inside, close the curtains and stay in the room for _most _of the morning." She knew that had she not been specific that they would have never made it out of that room until this time the following day.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ah and weren't you just telling me no plans?" She asked mocking his tone from earlier.

"Ok. It sounds like a perfect way to start the first full day of our honeymoon."

"That's better."

They stood that way for a few more moments, her back to his chest, his arms protectively and lovingly around her slim waist. He decided to take advantage of their more than comfortable condo and took a seat, motioning for his wife to do the same. As she settled into his arms they stretched out in the oversized chase lounge. He tucked a tussled curl behind her ear and kissed her neck softly. He grinned to himself as he saw the small bumps surface where his lips had just been.

Lindsay smiled as she nuzzled closer to her husband. She was finally happy. She never thought that she could be this satisfied. If someone would have told her 3 years ago that she would only find this kind of happiness in a smartass cop from Staten Island she would have laughed in their face. But now she knew it was all because of him. When she was younger she thought she'd never make it out of Bozman. 'Now look at me', she thought. 'I'm married to the man of my dreams, I have a great career and I have my sister back in my life for good.' She sighed in content as the sun began to peak over the ocean.

Danny almost lost his breath at the sight of the sun shining on her golden curls. She was so beautiful, so radiant, and so…perfect. That was the only word to describe his Montana. Perfect.

"Like what you see Mr. Messer?"

"You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Without word or warning she stood and pulled him through the French doors that led from the balcony to their bedroom, dropping the sheet as the doors closed behind them.

_CSI__: NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:NY D/L CSI:N D/L Y CSI:NY _

When Lindsay woke up the room was extremely dark making her think they had slept the entire day away. She glanced over at the clock 1:26 p.m. She let her gaze fall onto her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He didn't carry around the horrors that they dealt with everyday in their line of work. She slowly brought her petite hand to his face, tracing a small line just above his brow line, trailing down his cheek and resting on his lips. If there was any part of his body she loved as much as his eyes it was his lips. They were so surprisingly soft and he knew exactly how to drive her wild with them

She spoke his name in the softest of voices causing him to stir in his slumber. It wasn't until she brought her lips to his ear and whispered "I love you" that he was fully awake.

"Mornin' Montana." His accent more profound when he was just waking for the day.

"Morning? Try afternoon it's 1:30 we should have been up hours ago.

"Babe, we're here for a full week. We have plenty of time to do everything you want I promise."

"But Danny, this place is like the town that dreaded sundown. They close almost everything down at like 6:00 around here." She reminded him, laughing.

"Then we'll just have to do a different ghost tour every night." He replied knowing that would make her happy. Lindsay and her sister were both into the whole supernatural thing. He didn't mind, not like Flack. Poor kid was scarred to death when it came to haunted areas. In fact he was defiantly going to recommend this place to Ness. She would have a blast trying to convince Flack to go on a tour of a haunted castle in the middle of the night. He however, was actually looking forward to going on the tours, especially the lighthouse. He'd seen something on T.V. one night about how _haunted _that place was supposed to be.

Her face lit up at the mention of a different tour every night.

"Now that I can deal with Messer." Her eyes dancing with delight.

She gave him a tempting kiss, got out of bed and sauntered towards the shower glancing over her shoulder as she shut the door, taunting him to join her.

Those eyes, how could he resist those eyes? Within a matter of seconds he was up and quickly making his way to the shower.

'This is going to be a good week.' He thought as he stepped into the shower with the one woman who was made for him, and only him

**Thanks for reading!! I think the next chapter might be the actual "Ghost Tour" Those are actually fun I live in Florida and I used to go to St. Augustine all the time! They really do close a lot of stuff that early there. ****But the Ghost Tours are awesome! Please read and review! **


	20. Castillo de San Marcos

**A big huge thank you to MesserMonroe!! Without you I wouldn't have continued !! Thanks so much for everything! You see, for those of you who don't know, he is my Hot Blonde RockStar Partner in Crime! Sad thing is we're so both brunettes!! You Rock Aliff! Also a thanks to everyone that has stuck with me and reviewed!! It makes my day!**

After their shower Danny and Lindsay decided to head downtown to Castillo de San Marcos. Upon their arrival they realized why they'd heard a lot of people calling it a fort. With faux soldiers posed walking up the stairs and lying in cots, the main floor looked very well constructed and believable. Almost taking you back to the 1700's. As they made their way upstairs they immediately noticed the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Danny you see, a view like this, beats the New York Skyline, no?" Lindsay asked doing her best impression of her husband's accent.

"You think you're funny, don't you Montana?" Danny asked laughing.

Lindsay simply smiled. The view was so beautiful it almost overshadowed the large row of cannons and look-out rooms on the top floor.

Danny simply watched his wife take everything in. 'Her smile, she hadn't stopped smiling all day.' Danny thought to himself as he asked an elderly couple if they minded taking a picture of the two of them with the ocean as their background.

Danny laughed quietly as the older couple had finished doing their good deed for the day.

"Danny what is so funny?" Lindsay almost whispered.

"Look at all these people Montana. Almost every one of 'em is wearing a jacket or something to keep warm. I mean I know its January but this ain't nothin' compared to New York this time of year."

"It's a different type of cold here Danny, can't you feel it."

He could feel a difference, it almost felt cleaner. Like the wind was cutting through you. He simply nodded and gave her that smirk. The same smirk she gave him that day as he showed her the view of his city and she'd made her point. That was part of the reason he'd fallen for her. No one had ever been able to take as much as he'd given, not without getting violent anyway. Even Aiden, when she'd had enough of him she would simply smack the hell out of him and that was that. Not Montana, she was just as much a smartass as he was. But she was also tender. Her touch was like no other, she could make him go from thinking about the job at hand to thinking about what he wanted to do to her with his hands with a simple touch. 'Lord help me' he thought, 'I'm in deeper than I ever thought I'd be.' But truth be told he'd never been this happy.

As they left Castillo de San Marcos Lindsay thought about how lucky she was to have Danny in her life. She wondered what kind of father he's going to be. 'Probably over-protective, especially if we ever have a girl.' She smiled as she cuddled closer to his side.

"Watcha want for dinner, Montana?"

"I was thinking the Columbia. Stella recommended it, she said it the best food she's ever had." Lindsay answered.

"Oh really? Well I know how Stel is when it comes to food she's Greek so if she says its good then _I know_ it's good." Danny laughed.

"She also told me to make you try the calamari."

"I ain't eatin' no squid, Montana."

Lindsay looked at him with an adorable pout. "But Danny I really wanted to try it."

"Fine, but if you tell Flack I tried squid, I swear Montana I'll find a way to get you back."

She only laughed and rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes he can be so childish.' But she wouldn't have him any other way.

After a delectable dinner they stepped out into the night air. Danny felt the icy wind cut through him.

"Damn it got cold all of the sudden." He proclaimed rather loudly.

Lindsay laughed remembering his tough guy attitude from earlier.

"But I thought this was nothin' compared to New York this time of year." Her fake accent causing him to laugh.

"Ok, I admit it gets pretty cold here. There is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yep"

"I hope it doesn't get much colder. We're going on a ghost tour of the lighthouse tonight." Danny thought out loud. As soon as the statement left his lips he cringed with regret.

"Ah so I see you made plans for tonight?"

"Not plans per say."

"I see." Lindsay answered dryly causing him to think she was actually mad at him.

"I really wanted to go on this tour, and I thought you did too, and the book in our suite said it's best to make reservations." Danny defended.

"So you were just being prepared then?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that, Cowboy." She smiled as he gave her a tender kiss.

** Next chapter will be the actual "Ghost Tour" Thanks again! And don't forget to review!!**


End file.
